This invention relates to a window blind, particularly to a window blind having a plurality of horizonal slats that can be regulated to have an appearance of a pleated shade.
A pleated window blind typically includes a pleated shade made of cloth or the like which can be closed and opend by using two strings that raise and lower the shade. The pleated window blind offers a good appearance but it can not regulate the entering light as desired.